phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Brand New Best Friend
" |image = Doof Duet.jpg |caption = Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-2 singing together |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Song Sampler |released = August 2nd, 2011 |performed = Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (2nd Dimension) |genre = Show tune, pop |label = |runtime = 1:55 2:18 (album) |before = "Blueprints" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |after = "Kick It Up A Notch" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)) "Evil Tonight" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |video = Movie version Album version }}" " is a song from the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. The 1st Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the 2nd Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmritz sing this song. " " is included as the 4th song in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. This song was voted #4 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lyrics Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Do I know you? Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm you from another dimension. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Well, that would explain the handsomeness. Doofenshmirtz: Right back at you, big guy. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Does that mean you and I are exactly alike? Doofenshmirtz: I suppose so. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Do you want some rice pudding? Doofenshmirtz: No, that's gross! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): It was a test! Almond brittle? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I love it the most! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Me too! Doofenshmirtz: Do you collect coins? Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, just in case Vending machines become the Both: Dominant race I've been alone all these years With my irrational fears Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): But now before me I see Both: Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me (2x) Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Hmm, I thought I'd be taller Doofenshmirtz: I've been told I slouch I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know... Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): It's in this pouch Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! Doofenshmirtz: You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah... Doofenshmirtz: (pause) ...Nothing... Doofenshmirtz: Do Lamas weird you out? Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, are they camels or sheep? Doofenshmirtz: No, no, I meant Lorenzo Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh, that's right Both: He played Meap! Both: Now I know all about you And you know all about me Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh Both: And now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me (2x) Now that I've found you Or we can be a duo Doofenshmirtz: That's right. Both: Twice the evil Double Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz: Coming at you Fridays! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): What- What's that, are we doing a TV show together? Doofenshmirtz: Oh no. It just sort of sounded like it. Well, I mean, we could. We should! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike. Doofenshmirtz: That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. (Pokes him) huh? Gallery |name= }} Allusions *Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz are seen alluding famous duos, movies, and TV series, including (in order): :*John Lennon and Paul McCartney from The Beatles :*''The Blues Brothers'' :*''Simon and Garfunkel'' :*''Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson'' :*''Laverne and Shirley'' :*Ralph and Ed from The Honeymooners :*Bob Hope and Bing Crosby in The Road to Morocco :*Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor from Singin' in the Rain :*Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid :*Lucy and Ethel from I Love Lucy :*Bacon and eggs :*''Laurel and Hardy'' :*''Phineas and Ferb'' :*''Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers'' :*''The Lone Ranger and Tonto'' :*''Lewis and Clark'' Background information *Both of the Doofenshmirtzes broke the fourth wall twice in one line by mentioning that Meap was played by Lorenzo Lamas and staring at the screen while saying that. *It is revealed that Doofenshmirtz hates rice pudding, keeps spare change in case vending machines take over, thinks llamas are weird, and likes Lorenzo Lamas. *Doofenshmirtz and his 2nd Dimension self stand under spotlights that are the same colors as voting choices in the "Everybody Votes Channel" on the Nintendo Wii. *Doofenshmirtz sings "Comin' at you Fridays!" Phineas and Ferb's timeslot was Friday nights on Disney Channel. *This song is heard in instrumental version during the battle between Perry and his counterpart. Continuity *This is the second song where, generally speaking, the same person sings in the same song (there being two Doofenshmirtz with the same voice), the first song being "Me, Myself and I". *Doofenshmirtz mentions his love for almond brittle. He first mentioned it in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *This is the third time a balalaika (a Russian stringed instrument) appears in the series since "Mom's Birthday" and "Thaddeus and Thor". *Meap and his voice actor are mentioned. Meap previously appeared in "The Chronicles of Meap" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Meap appears later in "Meapless in Seattle". *Fourth song in which two people appear getting dressed as different characters. The first was "Hey Ferb" in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", the second one in "You're Going Down"'' in the same episode and the third in "Just the Two of Us" in "Canderemy." *Doofenshmirtz mentions he slouches again, he first said so in "Chez Platypus". Errors *Just before Doofenshmirtz 1 says " coming at you Fridays", an eye appears above Doofenshmirtz 2 for a split second. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson BMI Work #13200374 References http://www.walmart.com/ip/16662362 See also *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions *List of songs pt-br:Um Amigo dos Bons Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Category:B